


Cat Hair in My Coffee

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Cat cafe AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Gen, He has a cat, the red lion is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith could not understand how this cat, the one cat in the entire cafe that hated him, was the one to chose him to be its caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Hair in My Coffee

“Allura has to be wrong. This cat could not have possibly chosen me”

Keith stood in his new apartment, the single box full of his belongings in his arm. He had finally earned his full-time employment, because as Allura had said “He had been chosen by one of the cats to be their caretaker.”

He was excited until she had told him which cat had chosen him. On his new bed laid a ginger tabby named Ember, not just for her fiery fur, but for her angry countenance. SHe was always glaring, even when she would purr. Which she never purred around keith. All she did was hiss. She hated Keith. She clawed his arms and went for blood when he did so much as go near her.

And it wasn’t like he was bad with cats. He loved cats. Cats loved him. Lance’s cat, Casanova liked him more than he liked Lance. The little three legged cat who hid under the couch would come out for keith to hand feed him. He would bottle feed the rescue kittens. The cats that hated everyone loved him. So why did Ember loath him? And how could she have chosen him, when she hates him so much. Despite his apprehension, Allura had promised that she was correct. And now she was sleeping on his new bed. Right in the middle of it.

Keith cleared his throat, and Ember quickly looked up at him with her golden eyes. She surprisingly didn’t hiss, but the hair along her spine raised, and she jumped off of the bed and ran out the door. It was the first time he hadn’t been attacked by her, but she was still aloof. How could Allura think the cat had chosen him. She wouldn’t even be in the same room as him.

That evening consisted of Keith entering a room, Ember noticing he was in a room, and then her running out of the room. It was infuriating to say the least. He couldn’t be in the same room as ember for more than 30 seconds before she would take off. The only time he was able to get her to stay still was when he went into the kitchen and opened a cat of wet cat food. Immediately she ran into the room and stood at his feet screaming. He’d never heard her meow before. It was so high pitched. She seriously had the cutest meow in the century of mankind, even if she was just screaming for food.

Keith dumped the contents of the can onto a plate and set it on the ground, and she run right to the plate, meowing louder until the plate hit the ground. Then she ate everything as quickly as possible, periodically making a cute growling noise.

It was very cute to watch the cat, and in a moment of weakness he leaned down and brushed his hands down the cat's spine. She immediately turned and glared at him. He stood up straight, not wanting her to try to eat him instead. She didn’t react though, and once he let go she turned back around and ate again.

After her food bowl was empty she went right back to ignoring him. It eventually just got to be normal, and Keith stopped feeling bad whenever she left the room. She did decide she wanted in his bathroom while he was taking a shower though. Of course, when he got out and opened the door she changed her mind and walked away. He didn’t even get a chance to wash the shampoo out of his hair first, and the apartments shower went cold before he got done. The cat totally did it on purpose.

When he got into bed that night he didn’t register that he left the door open. With it being such a new apartment, he was nervous enough that he really didn’t feel comfortable closing off his room from the rest of his environment. He could still hear everything going on in the living room, and if someone tried to get into his apartment he would know. Because of this, he was able to fall asleep in peace, thus not noticing when Ember hopped up onto his bed and fell asleep at his feet.


End file.
